1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a color filter substrate and an electro-optical device, and a manufacturing method for a color filter substrate and a manufacturing method for an electro-optical device, and particularly relates to a structure of a color filter suitably used with a transflective electro-optical device.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, transflective liquid crystal display panels enabling visualization of both reflective display using external light and transmissive display using illumination light from a back-light or the like, have been known. Such transflective liquid crystal display panels comprise a reflective layer for reflecting external light into the panel, and are configured so that illumination light from a back-light or the like can transmit through the reflective layer. As for this type of reflective layer, there are those having patterns with openings (slits) at a predetermined ratio for each pixel of the liquid crystal display panel.
FIG. 19 is a schematic cross sectional diagram illustrating the schematic configuration of a conventional transflective liquid crystal display panel 100 in model fashion. This liquid crystal display panel 100 has a configuration wherein a substrate 101 and a substrate 102 are adhered one to another by a seal material 103, with liquid crystal 104 being sealed in between the substrate 101 and the substrate 102.
A reflective layer 111 having openings 111a for each pixel is formed on the inner face of the substrate 101, and a color filter 112 having colored layers 112r, 112g, and 112b, and a protective layer 112p, are formed on this reflective layer 111. Transparent electrodes 113 are formed on the surface of the protective layer 112p of the color filter 112.
On the other hand, a transparent electrodes 121 are formed on the inner face of the substrate 102, so as to intersect with the transparent electrodes 113 on the opposing substrate 101. Now, alignment film, hard transmissive film, etc., is formed on the transparent electrodes 113 on the substrate 101 and the transparent electrodes 121 on the substrate 102 as necessary.
Also, a phase difference plate (¼ wavelength plate) 105 and polarizing plate 106 are sequentially disposed out-of-plane on the substrate 102, and a phase difference plate (¼ wavelength plate) 107 and polarizing plate 108 are sequentially disposed out-of-plane on the substrate 101.
The liquid crystal display panel 100 configured thus is attached in the state of a back-light 109 disposed at the rear side thereof in the event of being installed in electronic equipment such as cellular telephones, portable information terminals, and the like. With this liquid crystal display panel 100, external light is transmitted through the liquid crystal 104 following the reflection path R in daytime or in bright places such as indoors and is reflected on the reflective layer 111, and transmits through the liquid crystal 104 again and is discharged, so reflective display is visually recognized. On the other hand, the back-light 109 is lit at nighttime or dark places such as outdoors, whereby the illumination light of the back-light 109 which has transmitted through the openings 111a is transmitted through the liquid crystal display panel 100 following the transmission path T and is discharged, so transmissive display is visually recognized.